Life (Doesn't) Get Better- Wait, Does It?
by ThisIsTotallyNotGospel
Summary: Thalico and a little dash of Percabeth. HoO never happened. Thalia got kicked out because of a prophecy. Hehehe. Rated T for Titans. There are none in this story. Yet. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING EVEN THOUGH I DON'T KNOW WHO DID
1. STUPID APOLLO

**Ok. Primpriorpercy. This is Thalico. Don't like, please don't read.**

* * *

Your name is Thalia Marie Grace. You used to be the lieutenant of Lady Artemis (the goddess of the hunt), but yesterday you got kicked out of the Hunters.

According to Apollo, "Love is in your future." Complete bullshit. Just like Apollo to come over and fucking ruin your immortal life. But whatever, you can't do shit. He's the god of prophecy, after all. So you just have to "accept it, and move on." You will, but that doesn't mean you have to fucking like it. Seriously, want the fuck did you ever do to Apollo?

So you flip the bird towards the sun, where you can sense Apollo looking at you. It's ironic, because you joined the Hunters the day before your birthday. If you hadn't, you would be 21. Damn it, you could be legal! But no, APOLLO decides to make a stupid prophecy. You bet he did it just to get on your nerves. Of course, why else? He's just a selfish- wait. Let's get back on track.

Anyway, yesterday was also the day before your actual birthday. Which means today you're turning 16. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. See? Apollo really is out to screw you (in both ways). He will stop at nothing! You really don't want to turn 16, but you know that at 3:47, you will. Ugh. Apollo really couldn't have told you this earlier? If he just did _that_, than you would still have a few moments of god damn quiet and PEACE. Oh fuck it! You know you're almost at Camp Half-Blood anyway when you see the signs for Delphi Strawberry Service. Time to go kick some strawberry ass. You know something bad is gonna happen, so why bother asking for luck? Ugh, stupid future-telling gods.

* * *

**Hopefully you like this. This isn't a oneshot. I figured that this is the way Thalia would talk. But the owner of this account didn't want to put in the curses, so I just swooped in (sorry, IV!) and fixed it. I really don't care if she gets angry. Thalia will shoot you if you don't review. Just because she's not a Hunter doesn't mean she doesn't still have her archery skills. So review. Now. **


	2. Gah, Headaches suck

**Hiya- second chappie here. Like, the actual second chapter. Oh, and I decided that I didn't like all of the cursing, so I took back my stories. FTW! Okay, I'm just going to give the disclaimer and shut up now. I don't own any of the characters in this story (yet). Believe me, if I did I would not be so cruel. ENJOY!**

* * *

You walk up to the borderline tree and see Peleus, the dragon that protects it. To everybody else, he's a fierce dragon. But around you, he may as well be a little puppy. You think it's because he somehow knows that you were once part of that tree. It's kind of crepy when you think about it. Why did Dad even turn you into something like a tree? Why couldn't it have been, like, an eagle? That would've been way cooler. But, then again, a lot of things wouldn't have happened. Luke wouldn't have been evil, you probably wouldn't have joined the Hunters, and Nico... Well who knows what would've happened with Nico.

You're freezing when you look around. Oh gods, come on brain. It's December 22, just three days before Christmas. Otherwise known as your birthday, sadly. Of course it's going to be cold. How stupid can you get? If it wasn't then that would just be plain unnatural. Not to mention kind of (understatement) freaky.

The camp looks like it has for the past 6 years (ever since you "woke up" and joined the Hunters). It's almost like your age and the camp's "age" were frozen at the same time. Anyway... Annie, Kelp Head and almost all of the other campers are around 19, maybe 20. Older than you physically, but not biologically. Only a few- like Death Breath (Death Breath, Nico, whatever)- are what you guess would be your age. Gah, all this thinking is giving you a headache.

As you walk towards the Big House, you realize that now Nico is your age. Like, almost a year older than you. And, now that you can date, EVERYBODY (not just the Aphrodite kids) will be urging you to go out with him. You won't (of course), because he's kinda like your little brother. You don't like him and he doesn't like you. Not like that. At least, that's what you think. And boy, are you in for a surprise! You would've never seen this coming.

* * *

**OK, I really have to figure out how to make these chapters longer. Review pretty please! BLUE COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! (:) (:) (:) (:) (:) (:) (:) (:) (:) (:) (:) (:) (:). Until next time, GOODBYE**


	3. This should be interesting

**HIYA. Third chapter here. Please review, like right after you read this. Like RIGHT after. Ok, thanks.**

* * *

I was never one to knock, so instead I just walk straight in… to a counselor meeting. They had obviously been having a screaming session before I came in, but everybody went completely silent. It was a little freaky, especially considering the room was full of completely ADHD kids.

I walk over to Jason and sit down on his lap, acting like I did this every day. I squirm a little, trying to find a comfy way to sit. Even when I relaxed into him, nobody spoke. Not even Jason. I could hear the clock tick, and the ADHD part of me was going crazy.

"Nobody missed me? I'm heartbroken," I say after 5 minutes of deafening silence.

Finally, the reaction part kicks in and everybody yells, "Thalia!" I smirk.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" Looks like I got my sarcasm back. See, after like 6 years of living with Lady Artemis, I got a little more respectful, but I knew I needed my dry humor back if I was going to survive.

Annabeth jumps up first to hug me, but I completely ignore her. Instead, I turn to my brother who immediately wraps me in a suffocating bear hug.

"Remember, bro," I whisper into his ear, "I may look just as awesome, but I'm not immortal anymore. So try not to choke me." He looks at me, curious, and I send a message with my eyes: _Later._ He sighs and nods.

"Hi, and happy birthday," he whispers with a cheeky grin. I look at my watch and roll my eyes. 3:47. Yay.

_"Yeah, happy birthday."_

* * *

**Gay. I'm kind of embarrassed at how short that was. But conflict if coming soon, so don't worry. See ya!**


	4. Nico's here!

**Hi! Yes, it's me. Again. I've been preparing for the finals that are coming up in like a month (which sucks), so I didn't have a lot of time. But I hope you like this! Oh, and this is Jason's POV (for Cathy).**

***rolls eyes and pretends to be offended* Do I really look 50 years old? Yeah, I thought so (Oh you think you're so clever, saying "Yes." I'll find out where you live!).**

* * *

It's Thalia's second day here. She's walking with me and telling me the story. By the look on her face, I know that it's taking a lot to relive it. But I'm glad that she's getting it over with. And then, out of the blue, she stops short and calls something out.

"Why is it that I'm the only one who notices Nico in the shadows? I mean, dude come on. Even _Jason_ doesn't notice you, and he sees pretty much everything. That just means that you're freakishly good at hiding. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad one. Also, if you're gonna watch me, can't I at least get a 'Hello' first or something?" I look around, surprised, and see Nico emerging from the shadows.

I guess he's really excited, because he does way more than say a simple "Hello." No, he has to run from the shadows and tackle my poor sister in a hug that was almost as bad as mine. And that's saying a lot.

"Can't… breathe… Nico," she chokes out. He releases her (thank the gods), and she rests on the ground for a little while. I'm guessing she needs to breathe (just a guess).

"Damn, Death Breath. You scared me halfway to your dad!" she eventually says. We all laughed.

Uh-oh. I think my protective-brother side is coming out. When Nico tackled her, she fell on the ground, pulling him down with her. So right now Thalia's basically trying to breathe with him on top of her, both of them grinning crazily. I know Nico probably doesn't mean any harm, but… you see where I'm coming from, right? Right.

"You know you look better when you're smiling. You should do it more often," she says, smiling softly. Where did that come from?

He grins and yells, "Thalia! Happy birthday! What the hell are you doing here? What happened to your glow?" She just grins and pushes him off of her.

"I got kicked outta the Hunters, so I figured I may as well come here. Why, do you not want me here?" He looks shocked for a second, and I have to fight the urge to laugh.

Then he stammers, "N-n-no! You're awesome! I-its fine!" Thalia laughs. I guess I know why. He may be 16, but he still acts like a little 10- year old sometimes.

"C'mon, Nico. Let's get dinner. Jason, you coming?"

"Give me a minute. I'll be right there."

* * *

**Ok, that's done and through. I know this is kind of boring right now, but conflict ****is**** coming up. Give me like 2 weeks or so. Please review, or follow, or favorite. *sniffles sadly* Please? Everything counts! Thanks!**


	5. IGNORE

Hoya, it's primpriorpercy here. Okay, I'm actually starting to get serious about writing. So, here's my schedule:

Monday:

Tuesday: The New And Improved Katie Gardner

Wednesday:

Thursday: Life (Doesn't) Get Better- Wait, Does It?

Friday:

Saturday:

Sunday: Everything Changed, For Worse Or Better

I'll add more when I finish the rest of my workings. Goodbye my sweets!


End file.
